


After work date

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: AnShuka aka the biggest teasers, Comedy, F/F, Furirin and Arisha are third wheel sisters, Furirin is blind and dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Furirin discovers the truth behind AnShuka
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, mentions of Suwa Nanaka/Suzuki Aina
Kudos: 5





	After work date

_"Good work, everyone! That's it for today, make sure to get plenty of rest, especially for your voices."_

Said the head of today's rehearsal for CYaRon performances.

_"Ah, I'm beat."_ Said Inami Anju, or better known as Anchan

To which Saitou Shuka replied, _"Me too."_

 _"Ow. My legs are numb..."_ Said Furihata Ai, a.k.a. Furirin/Aiai, with a tired tone.

_"Why don't we go to that new place nearby?"_ Suggested Anchan.

 _"Ah! Yeah! Good idea! I heard it has a wide variety menu, I can't wait to dig in, I'm so hungry."_ Replied Shuka

 _"Don't eat too much, Shuka."_ Said Furirin.

_"How about you, Aiai? You coming with us?"_ Asked Anchan.

 _"Hmm, Sure, I have no plans for today."_ Voiced Furirin.

The three packed their things inside the studio and went out. While on the road, the three had little chats about future lives and such. Though it was just pretty much Shuka and Anchan being all over each other, Furirin was kind of left out. 

_"You two act like real lovers even behind camera huh."_ Said Furirin.

_"Huh?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said you two really like to keep the act even not around fans."_

_"But Aiai, we really are going out with each other."_ Voiced Anchan.

 _"Yea rig-"_ Furirin looks to the two beside her, stopped talking as she saw the serious look at her two sub unit members, _"EH REALLY?!"_

To which the couple laughed at, _"Come on, Furirin. It's been a long time since we've been going out with each other."_ Said Shuka

 _"Did you really think we were faking it?"_ Added Anchan as they laughed away at Furirin.

 _"EH?! No way! I really thought you two were just acting..."_ Replied Furirin as the couple continue laughing. 

_"That's unfair, you two never told me."_ Continued Furirin.

 _"We were almost shoving to everyone's faces that were a thing."_ Said Shuka

To which Anchan added, _"Yeah-pft..."_ , the couple then continued laughing their hearts out as Furirin was just pouting beside them, not knowing how to react.

_"Never mind that, Aiai. Let's just go and eat."_

_"No way, I'm definitely third-wheeling."_

_"Exactly like your 'oneechan'."_

_"What? How?"_

The couple laughed again at Furirin's innocence,

_"Come on! Even Ainya and Suwawa?"_

No words but just pure laughter as reply once again.

The three have now arrived at the place they wanted to eat at, Both Shuka and Anchan were holding onto their stomachs as they were in pain from too much laughter.

_"Please order for us, Aiai... It's your fault were in pain.."_ Said Anchan, breathless from all the laughing alongside Shuka

 _"What, do you want a couple special while were at it?"_ Replied Furirin while her eyebrows met while pouting, which made the other two laugh again that Anchan got to her knees, luckily they were the only customers at the time to see the Inami Anju herself, crawling on the floor laughing.

Shuka and Anchan finds a table and waits for Furirin's order, the couple spots Furirin holding a tray full of food, still has a bitter look on her face.

She bought burgers and a small serving of fries for everyone, she also bought ice cream as dessert. While handing out their shares, Furirin picked the spoon that was the same color as the other one, being it two reds and one black. Making sure the other two couldn't get the matching color spoon.

_"Are you still... bitter about it Aiai?"_ asks Anchan with a grin on her face, Furirin gives her the cold shoulder as a response while Shuka ate without a care in the world.

_"It's not like were going to leave you behind, you're still our friend."_

_"But I was getting in your way without knowing you both were going out."_

_"Come on, do you really think we'd think about you like that?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Believe it or not, we have way more fun with you than just the two of us."_

_"..."_

_"So it's fine to keep us company, ok?"_

_"Ok...."_

_"That's okay, right Shuka?"_

_"Yep."_ Replied Shuka as the two kissed each other in the lips.

_"YOU TWO ARE SO MEAN!.."_


End file.
